Broken on the inside
by The Evil Queen's Pet
Summary: It took me awhile to write this fic but Maureen and Joanne are seperated and come back together. Warning there is sex but I tried to make it decent


Small Warning: Yes, this fic does contain sexual content. I don't do it often in my fics but please don't get all pissed off about it, it's not like gross, I tried to write it decent and I hope I did because I don't want it to sound gross or anything.

Title: Broken on the inside

Rating: NC-17 Sexual content

Pairing: Joanne/Maureen

Quick summary: Maureen and Joanne are broken up and come back together…. just read. It's sad in the beginning but comes together happy

Disclaimer: I do not own...I RENT, that's a no brainer!

Notes: This starts out from Maureen's POV then goes to Joanne's POV then after that it will go back in regular story, I'm nor sure which person it is, I think third but defiantly not first.

Maureen's POV

I had done it again; I had lost Joanne and my life. Everything doesn't feel the same without that beautiful lawyer in my life. I longed to feel the warm embrace of Joanne's arms but found it wasn't there. I was ashamed to say that as the months passed I had gotten frail, not eating and hardly sleeping. I couldn't help look at the phone every time I layed down and saw the photo of us together, looking so happy. Finally getting the nerve up, I dialed the number to Joanne's apartment waiting in hope that she would here the sassy lawyer's voice…

Joanne's POV

The days seemed longer and nights seemed colder. Everywhere I looked, I saw traces of my once girlfriend, Maureen. I was having a hard time getting on without her, even if it didn't show on the outside, it sure did on the inside. The drama queen had become my life without her knowing it. She could only sit back on her couch on one of the few days she decided to take off wondering what was going through Maureen's mind and what she was doing when her phone rang…

"Hello?" Joanne said, speaking into the phone.

Maureen heard Joanne's voice and yet she couldn't say anything. Her thoughts wanted to spill out of her mouth rapidly but she was having trouble communicating to the woman on the other line. It wasn't until she heard Joanne speak again that she finally said something.

"Uh, hi Joanne…it's me, Maureen." She said, as calm as she could, attempting to keep the quivering out of her voice that suddenly wanted to appear.

A shiver passed over the lawyer's body as she heard the familiar voice of the woman she loved but she could tell something was different from it. She heard pain, weakness and the strength she usually had was gone.

"Hi, Maureen. Are you alright?" Joanne asked, messing with whatever her hands could find, butterflies being released in her stomach with each word that floated from the drama performance artists lips to her ears.

The drama queen paused a second, knowing she couldn't put anything past her once lover. "Yes, I guess, no I'm not okay." She said, realizing she gave her several answers, "No, I'm not."

"Do you want me to come over?" Joanne asked, already getting up and making her way into the bedroom. She put on her shoes and grabbed her jacket, not bothering to change out of the tank top and sweat pants.

"Sure, only if you want." Maureen replied. "I would love to see you but no you don't have to." She added, quickly.

"I'll be right over." The lawyer said. Hanging up the phone she grabbed her purse and walked out of the apartment. She had never heard the diva's voice sound so wounded and only wanted to get to her honeybear.

The diva hung the phone up and remained where she was laying, staring at a photo of Joanne and her together looking so happy. She hated that Joanne was about to see her at her worst but only wanted her there.

The lawyer headed up and knocked on the door, waiting to see her beloved drama queen. Maureen had managed to crawl out of bed and make her way to the door. She opened it and saw Joanne, the woman she loved and weakly collapsed in her arms in tears.

The anal retentive lawyer was almost surprised at the sudden weight that dropped into her arms but she picked her up and carried her inside, shutting the door with her foot. Carrying Maureen into the bedroom, she layed her down on the bed before crawling up behind her and wrapping her tan arms around her figure. They were both broken and torn on the inside but the once strong drama queen reflected her broken inside on the outside and it tore Joanne up.

Maureen turned into Joanne, her head resting on her chest as she took in the familiar scent of her clothes and her skin. "Oh Joanne, I've missed you." She said, her voice quivering with tears, loneliness seeping through in each word.

"I've missed you too Maureen." The lawyer said before pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. She felt better just being this close to the drama queen. She pulled their bodies closer smiling softly as she ran her fingers through the soft locks of the diva's hair.

Maureen quickly fell asleep peacefully against the lawyer for the first time in what felt months to her. Joanne just watched her before slipping to sleep as well.

A few hours passed and the uptight lawyer woke up to see that the drama queen was still out so she quietly slipped out of bed, making her way into the kitchen to make something to eat for the two of them.

While she cooked, Maureen had woken up in the bedroom thinking that Joanne being next to her had all been a dream, a cruel wonderful dream. She felt tears run down her cheeks as she curled up hugging the pillow close to her chest. The diva was a bit uneasy when she heard noise coming from the kitchen. Getting up, she slowly and timidly made her way into the room, peaking around the corner she saw the lawyer and couldn't help smile as she walked up and wrapped her arms around her.

Joanne smiled as she felt arms embrace her; she gently leaned into them turning her head to see the love of her life. "How did you sleep?" She asked, softly.

"Good actually. I thought you being next to me was a dream for a minute there." She said, kissing the tip of the lawyer's nose.

"Nope, no dream." She said, smiling at the kiss on the nose. Joanne pressed her lips to Maureen's in a soft but tender kiss, a familiar tingle running all through her slim figure. The performance artist smiled as she kissed Joanne in return for the first time in almost four months.

"Are you hungry?" Joanne asked as she broke the kiss needing to breath. The diva nodded moving to get plates out of the cabinet and drinks for them feeling Joanne's eyes on her as she moved around the kitchen.

The lawyer finished up the food and fixed their plates then walked over and set one in front of Maureen and herself. "So, tonight we are having chicken and potatoes, both seasoned in herbs and spices." She said, sitting down. "You really didn't have much." She added, smirking softly.

"Yes, I know and don't worry it looks amazing pook…Joanne." She said, not wanting to call her pookie. The diva began to eat the food the lawyer had prepared for her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't call you that and this is really good." She said, softly.

"I'm glad you like." She said, looking at her, a small smile on your face. "Don't worry about it." She said, between bites. Silence overwhelmed the two as they ate; when Maureen had finished she began cleaning up the kitchen before looking at Joanne.

"Joanne, I'm sorry, I want to be with you. I hate us being apart, please, I'm willing to do whatever just to be with you again." She said, her voice quiet as moved to sit beside her, hand resting on her thigh.

"I want to be with you as well." The lawyer said, pulling the drama queen into her lap.

Maureen smiled kissing her on the lips; here tongue gently easing across the lawyers bottom lip. "I love you pookie." She said, between kiss as she cupped her lover's cheeks, thumbs rubbing over her cheekbones.

"I love you too honeybear." She said, breaking the kiss breathless. She looked into the drama queen's hazel green eyes and smiled, feeling a sense of security and comfort as she pressed another kiss to her lips.

Joanne felt her insides healing with each kiss and caress as she lifted Maureen up and carried her into the bedroom, not breaking the kiss. Setting her on the bed, she lowered herself on top of the drama queen.

"I need you right now Joanne." Maureen said, slipping the lawyer's tank top off, raking her nails down her lover's side. The lawyer winced, nodding as she slipped the diva's top off, reaching behind her to finger the clasp of her bra before unsnapping it and removing the clothing.

Casting it aside, she massaged the now exposed skin, kissing her girlfriend on the lips in a tender loving way. The diva moaned softly into the kiss as she in turn undid Joanne's bra and slipped it off, casting it to the floor. Maureen trailed the pads of her fingers all over Joanne's skin, a tremble running through the lawyer as her kisses trailed lower to suck at her breast.

Maureen whimpered softly, slowly undoing her lover's pants then slide off the rest of her clothing. The lawyer pulled back and helped her remove clothing before taking the diva's pants and undergarments off.

Joanne lowered herself on top of Maureen, the skin on skin contact something they both needed as her lips met her girlfriend's. She gently traced her hand over the diva's skin moving lower and lower, teasing her not breaking the kiss.

"Joanne…please…" She said, softly looking into the dark eyes of lover. Maureen needed to feel the lawyer really loved and she got her wish as she felt a sensation build up inside her as the finger's of her girlfriend thrust into her.

The performance artist moaned at the building feeling that was happening between her legs, rocking her hips in response to what Joanne was doing inside of her. When the lawyer added another finger inside her it just brought her closer to the goal she wanted to reach.

As sounds of pleasure escaped her lips; all for Joanne, she ran her hand down the lawyer's slim figure abruptly thrusting into her. The diva's name slipped from Joanne's mouth as she kissed her lover on the lips until Maureen pulled away and cried out as her orgasm washed over.

Even though she had released, she didn't let up until she brought Joanne. Not long after she accomplished that sending the lawyer into trembles as she collapsed on top of her.

Panting, Joanne kissed Maureen on the lips before moving her sweaty figure to lay beside her girlfriend. "I love you Maureen." She said, softly, wrapping her arms around her.

"I love you too Joanne." Maureen said, smiling as she put her head on Joanne's chest; listening to the strong heartbeat of the lawyer. Neither could help smile that they were back together as they slowly drifted into sleep feeling as if their broken inside were now healed and all because of each other.

-Fin

Oh yay! I finally finished this fic and I don't to write anymore on it although I could but this has taken me almost two months to write for some reason but yay I finished


End file.
